


Part I: Intruder In The Night

by StormCloud7395



Series: Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn 1 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormCloud7395/pseuds/StormCloud7395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison Ivy tries to reveal to Harley Quinn her true feelings for her. While Harley once again screws up for the Joker which leads to all kinds of trouble. WARNING: CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED ON</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Batman, Poison Ivy, The Joker, Harley Quinn and all affiliated characters belong to DC, I am only owner/creator of this story.
> 
> AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first attempt ever at writing a fanfiction.  
> If you have any suggestions on things I could add/change to this chapter please leave a comment below. Other feedback is welcome. Hope you like this story.
> 
> RATES AND REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND ENCOURAGED
> 
> CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

It had been a month since Poison Ivy had escaped Arkham Asylum. She had been hiding in an old plant fertilizer company in the abandon warehouse estate. Hidden in the back corner under a pyramid of fertilizer crates housed the access hatch to Ivy's hideout, it was a spacious single room with complete a separate bathroom, the walls were covered in plant life, in one corner was the dining room, in the back right corner was a humongous bed with leaves as sheets, in the other back corner was a desk covered in books and chemical equipment. The last corner was the lounge room complete with a large flat screen TV (stolen) and a large lounge, it was on this lounge which Ivy now lay, her eyes glued to the giant screen of the TV, scanning Gotham's news channels for any information on what her fellow villains were up to. Ivy knew that most of them were still locked up in Arkham just waiting for the chance to escape however a few big name villains were out plotting, stealing and of course, avoiding the caped crusader Batman and his brat pack followers Batgirl and Robin. Ivy knew that The Penguin was huddled up in his barely legal nightclub, 'The Iceberg Lounge', Catwoman was stalking the night, robbing jewellery stores and rescuing cats from their selfish, unsuspecting owners. The last big name villains Ivy new were out of Arkham were the inseparable couple, Joker and Harley Quinn, they had escaped a week after Ivy did and were now on a stealing spree that left many cops and civilians dead with Joker's trademark grin etched permanently across their faces.

Ivy sighed "Yet another night with nothing on" she thought to herself as she turned the TV off, she got up and stretched then went to the wardrobe that was against the only part of the wall that wasn't covered in plants. She undressed from her common leafy outfit and slid on her nightie, even a plant loving villain like herself couldn't resist the wonderful feel of the silk against her body. She lay on her leafy bed and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Red. Hey, Red." A voice whispered urgently through the darkness.

Poison Ivy had been asleep but the voice along with her shoulder being poked harshly had caused her to snap awake. Fuelled with fear that someone had found her hideout, she kicked out at the person knocking them backwards, Ivy then dived out of bed, and in one fluid motion she scooped up her emergency plant seeds she kept on the nightstand and flung them at the ground beneath the stunned intruder, instantly vines shot up from the soil covered ground and wrapped around the trespasser restricting their movements even though the figure did not struggle against the tightening grip of the vines.

"How did you find this place?" Ivy questioned the intruder, but deep down she already knew the answer, only one person besides herself knew where this hideout was and she was supposed to be with the Joker. Ivy's heart skipped a beat as she walked over to the nightstand and touched the plant that was sitting atop it, reacting to Ivy's gentle touch to it lit up which in turn caused the entire room to light up. Just as Ivy had hoped, the new light revealed the intruder to be Harley Quinn. Ivy let out a gasp, Harley was a mess her clothes were torn, showing parts of her skin which were covered in black and blue bruises, her blonde hair that was usually pulled up in pigtails was covered in twigs and leaves and cascaded down her face, Ivy reached out a hand and gently brushed Harleys hair off her face. Ivy almost gasped again Harley's usual smiling face was gone replaced by a terrible sight, she had dried blood on her face that had run from her nose, there was a deep cut in her right cheek and both of her eyes were black and streams of tears poured from them.

"Oh Harls," Ivy exclaimed as she released the vines and pulled Harley into a hug, while trying to ignore her exposed breasts poking through the remains of her jester costume. The sudden show of affection took an immediate effect on Harley who began crying loudly into Ivy's shoulder.

"It always ends up like this, I screw up, he gets mad and kicks me out and I always end up going straight back to him," she sobbed.

Ivy patted Harley gently on the back comforting her. "It's alright, relax, your safe here, just stay the night and we'll decide what happens tomorrow."

"Thanks Red," replied Harley letting out a sigh of relief, but then she tensed up and went paler than the makeup she was wearing. "He'll come for me Red, and if he finds me here, Harley shuddered at the thought. "I've put you in danger."

Harley broke away from Ivy and started for the exit, Ivy reached out and grabbed her arm and while ignoring Harley objections pulled her back.

"Sorry Harley, but I don't care if that white-faced lunatic comes for me, I won't let him get you. Now, go and have a nice, long shower to clean yourself up and help you relax, I kept some spare clothes in the cupboard for you from last time."

"Thanks Red, you always put up with me every time I stuff up like this." Harley said as she turned and limped to the bathroom, not giving Ivy the chance to say anything else.

As Harley limped away Ivy couldn't help staring at her ass, it was small and cute even if it was covered in bruises from the Joker. Ivy let out a long sigh, there was no way she could tell Harley her feelings for her, if she did it could ruin the friendship they have and besides, Ivy knew that Harley didn't feel that same way about her, Harley only had eyes for The Joker even if he abused her and she went back to him every time. Ivy just hoped deep in her heart that this time was different.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivy sat on the edge of the bed and waited patiently for Harley who she knew would take her time, that girl had been through a lot tonight. Harley would be examining every part of her body for cuts and bruises and cleaning up what she could. Ivy started to think about the revenge she was going to take on the Joker and all the things she was going to do. She absolutely hated the Joker, even if she wasn't jealous of him. The sound of the shower being turned off was enough to bring Ivy out of her daydream. Harley emerged from the bathroom dripping wet and still slightly bruised but she walked with a slight spring in her step that meant she was becoming her old bubbly self. The sight of the wet, naked bouncing figure made Ivy's nipples go erect, even with Harley's injuries; Ivy thought she still had a perfect body. Harley bounced to the cupboard and pulled out a similar nighty to the one Ivy was currently wearing.

"Wow, Red, this feels great," Harley exclaimed as she slid on the nighty and walked over to the bed.

Ivy moved over to make room for Harley and turned her head away so Harley didn't see her blush. Harley climbed onto the bed, wincing as she lay down, and then turned to Ivy.

"I know that if I go back I will stuff up again and he'll do this to me again, but there's a part of me that feels that I need to go back." Harley explained, then she saw Ivy open her mouth to say something, "I know Red, I shouldn't, but that's how I feel, just don't feel bad if I do end up back with him."

Ivy looked at Harley wondering if she knew about her true feelings for her, then she spoke, "I know you feel that way Harls but I can't help feel that it is wrong, but if you change your mind about him you could move in here, we could be a troublesome, crime making duo."

"Thanks Red, I'd like that, maybe if I do I might actually forget about him." Harley replied, then before Ivy could blink Harley had leant across and planted a gentle kiss on Ivy's lips, Ivy felt her face go as red as her hair as Harley leant back, Ivy noticed that she too was red in the face.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Harley stammered and she started to roll over away from Ivy.

Ivy reached over and gently grabbed her arm, "Relax Harley, its fine, your just a little overwhelmed about everything that has happened today."

"It's lucky that when you first met me you gave me immunity to most toxins." Harley commented as she rolled over, facing away from Ivy then under her breath she said, "Otherwise I wouldn't have tried that."

Ivy lay staring at Harley's back, the kiss had stunned her but at the same time it intrigued her, Ivy had noticed there had been a slight hint of passion behind that kiss. Ivy couldn't let a moment like this pass; she had to tell Harley her true feelings for her. She just didn't know where to start.


	4. Chapter 4

"Harley, are you awake?" Ivy asked nervously.

Harley rolled over to face Ivy, eyes wide with worry since Ivy had used her full first name. "Yeah, what's wrong?"

Noticing Harley's face Ivy quickly added. "Oh, there's nothing to be worried about, I just need to tell you something." Harley just nodded.

"So um, you know how I hate men because of what they have done to this planet." Ivy began, Harley nodded again. "Well, um, what I haven't told you is that I hate them so much I- I-. " Ivy's voice failed her.

"It's all right Pammy." Harley said reassuringly. This time it was Ivy's turn to be surprised at the name Harley had used, since she only ever used it when Ivy was really upset. "If it's too private for you to tell me then don't. I'm not going to pry."

"Thanks, but I really need to get this off my chest." Ivy continued. "Since I hate men so much I've- I've turned too women. I'm a lesbian. Ivy concluded feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

Harley let out a giggle. "Oh Red, don't feel bad I thought you might have been for a while now. I've seen you staring at my breasts and butt many times while I've changed and stuff.

"Well it's such a cute ass and you've got nice perky tits!" exclaimed Ivy, Harley stood up suddenly, wincing as she did and Ivy realizing she may have over stepped a boundary quickly added "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out."

"You really think I've got a nice ass and breasts?" Harley questioned. Ivy just nodded, then Harley did the least thing Ivy expected her to do, even though she had bruises all over her body, with one fluid movement only a gymnastic girl like Harley was, she removed her nightie. Ivy mouth dropped open, Harley had been wearing nothing under the nightie so now she stood exposed, Ivy tried to remain staring at Harley's face but eventually her eyes began to wander down Harley's body, stopping at Harley's breasts which Ivy thought were almost as big as Ivy's, even though they were bruised and scratched they still turned Ivy on. Ivy's eyes continued down past Harley's smooth stomach and came to rest on the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Ivy had obtained a lot of women magazines over the years but none of those women's vagina's compared to Harley's, even though it was slightly bruised Ivy loved it, especially the neatly trimmed hair above it. Just as Harley started to lie back down on the bed, Ivy felt her nightie grow wet, seeing Harley's body had got her excited.

Harley rolled over to face Ivy, "I hope you enjoyed the show." Ivy blushed and nodded nervously. "I'll tell you a secret Red," whispered Harley "I've stared at you naked several times as well." Ivy felt her face go as red as her hair. "I've had similar feelings for you I just felt it was the only secret I needed to keep from you."

Harley leaned closer to Ivy and in a seductive whisper she added "So, do you still have that red-hot landing strip off yours or did you let it run wild like the rest of this place."

Ivy looked at Harley, "you really want to see it?" she asked blushing. Harley nodded with a grin on her face. Ivy put her hands on the bottom of her nightie and with a mixture of nerves and excitement began to remove it.

"Ah-ah" Harley exclaimed, slapping Ivy's hands playfully, "Allow me."

Both girls sat up on the bed facing each other. Harley reached across and slowly pulled Ivy's nightie up and over her head then tossed it on the floor. The two naked women sat quietly, cross-legged for a while staring at each other's curves and breasts, until Harley broke the silence. "You know, you still haven't shown me if you still have that landing strip."

"Oh silly me!" exclaimed Ivy faking forgetfulness and blushing as she slowly opened her legs. Harley let out a little gasp of delight. Ivy's flower was a beautiful sight, the skin around it was light green like Ivy's skin but the vagina itself has a dark green colour like Ivy's lips, Ivy could see that Harley was disappointed at her recently shaven hair which showed a little had started to grow back.

"If I had known you liked girls with a bit of hair I wouldn't have shaved" teased Ivy.

Harley smiled as she crept closer to Ivy. 'It's OK Red, don't worry about it but I would like to try that kiss again."

The two girls inched closer and closer together until their lips touched and instantly they both felt as if they were in heaven, Harley's mouth tasted very sweet like fairy floss while Ivy's tasted fresh and minty. They started slowly but eventually they got excited and restless, until Harley put her hand on Ivy's breast squeezing slightly

"Mmmm your nipples are very erect" exclaimed Harley breaking the kiss.

"Yours are too" replied Ivy as she laid a hand on Harley's breast.

Harley pushed Ivy back on the bed and climbed on top of her. She then cupped Ivy's breasts in both hands, and while she rubbed and pinched the right she licked and nipped the left.

"Yes Harls, please keep going" Ivy moaned while Harley swapped breasts. Eventually it was Ivy's, to sit on top of Harley, "Let me know if this hurts." She told Harley as she started to pinch and caress Harley's breasts. Harley winced a few times at the start but eventually the pleasure over come the pain.

This time it was Harley's turn too moan "Oh yes, your making me so wet Red!"

"I know Harls, I can feel it" Ivy replied, she could feel Harley bucking against her leg and the juices running down it. "Someone must be a very horny slut."

"Oh I am Red." Harley panted. "And I want to play with your beautiful green pussy."

"OK" Ivy replied excitedly, as she let Harley climb back on top of her. Harley planted kisses on Ivy's mouth then worked slowly downwards, kissing her breasts and belly button until she came to the patch of skin just above her goal.

"Wow!" Harley exclaimed as she examined the moist vagina "Someone else is definitely excited."

"Please." pleaded Ivy, "I want your tongue inside of me I want you to make me cum."

Harley started by tracing around the edges of the slit with her finger, then she swept it up and down it teasing Ivy, eventually pushing it deeper into Ivy. Ivy moaned with delight.

"Geeze, your tight Red" Harley exclaimed. "I can barely get one finger in, you must be a virgin"

"I am Harls. I been waiting for someone like you to pop my cherry, I didn't want my plants to do it." Ivy replied.

Harley continued to push deeper into Ivy prodding and probing every crevice she could reach while Ivy continued to moan.

"You like that don't you?" Harley teased. "Mmmm, who's the slut now?"

"I am" moaned Ivy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you" taunted Harley.

"Yeesh, innocent little Harley, turns out to be a totally different woman in bed." Ivy thought.

"I am your slut" screamed Ivy.

"That's right" Harley replied. "Now, would my slut like more fingers in her tight twat?"

"Yesss!" yelled Ivy

Harley stopped what she was doing and pulled her finger out, then using two hands she stretched Ivy's slit into an almost perfect O. Harley then pushed four of her fingers into Ivy's vagina and Ivy immediately started to buck Harley's hand. After a while Ivy let out a scream that was a mixture of pleasure and pain as her cherry was popped.

"Please" Ivy begged. "I need to climax"

Harley considered her request. "Well, you've been a good little slut so I'll let you"

Harley removed two of her fingers from inside Harley and started to lick Ivy's pussy while she masturbated her.

"Ohhh Harls!" Ivy screamed. "Keep going I'm almost there"

Ivy continued to buck Harley's hand as Harley started to slip her own hand inside herself but Ivy slapped her hand away and slipped hers in instead.

"Yes Red I'm almost there." Harley begged.

"Me too Harls" replied Ivy panting.

Soon the two had pushed each other over the edge and were rewarded with sweet juices from each others bodies, which they took turns lapping from each others wet fingers and dripping slits. Collapsing back on the bed they turned to each other.

"I love you Red" Harley whispered as she stroked Ivy's flaming red hair.

"I love you too Harls" Ivy whispered back as she stroked Harley's still love juice covered face.


	5. Chapter 5

Harley and Ivy awoke hours later to the sound of explosions and gunfire coming from above.

"Whaa-? "Exclaimed Harley clearly still half asleep.

"I don't know Harls, wait here I'll go check it out." Replied Ivy, with a tint of worry in her voice as she quickly dressed.

Ivy walked over to the plant covered wall and gently stroked it, the plant reacted instantly to her touch and Ivy's mind briefly left her body as it was transferred to one of her guard trees above ground. Ivy let out a quiet gasp, the fertiliser warehouse was in ruins, and remains of her beloved companions lay burning on the ground but it seems they did not die in vain as bodies of the attackers lay amongst her fallen comrades too. The attackers in question made her blood run cold, decked out in spotted suits with white face paint and red noses to complete the costume these were obviously the Joker's henchmen.

A dark solitary figure emerged out of the smoke, a large weapon clutched in his hands, a blaze of fire erupted from the end encasing Ivy, burning her and eating away her branches turning her into ashes, her eyes glued to his ever smiling face, the happiness on his face non disguisable as he watched her burn, her vision blurred and Ivy found her once again in her own body.

"Pammy?" a worried voice behind her spoke. Ivy turned to look at Harley and almost took a step back in surprise, Harley looked almost childlike, her eyes wide with fear her hands clutched together close to her chest.

"It's him isn't it? He's come too take me back. Hasn't he?" Harley asked, panic clear in her voice.

"No", Ivy began firmly. "Not if I have anything to do about it. Let's go." Giving a nod towards the exit.

The two girls rushed to the hatch that led out of the hideout. Ivy paused briefly and looked back, at the plants she had lovingly raised, at the table she had successfully experimented with transporting her mind into plants and lastly at the bed she and Harley had made love on the night before, she knew now she couldn't return here now that it had been overrun by the Joker. A brief tug on her up brought her back to the situation at hand. Escape. Ivy brushed away the thought. Main priority get up and out. Ivy grabbed the rungs of the ladder and began climbing with Harley close behind.

They were almost to the top when the hatch exploded, sending both girls flying across the room. Harley landed roughly on the bed while a not so lucky Ivy went crashing into the chemistry table, glass smashed the table broke and chemicals went everywhere. Ivy looked up as once again the Joker emerged out of the smoke and dust.

The Jokers maniacal laugh rang through the chamber, echoing of the walls. "Ladies, so sorry to 'barge' in like this but you. Pointing a long purple gloved finger at Ivy. "Have something of mine, which I want back."

Ivy looked back at him, playing innocent, "Me? She asked. "What would I have of yours, I wouldn't steal ANYTHING from you."

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, I'm leaving with Harley one way or another." sneered The Joker, as he pulled a pile of razor cards from his pocket.

"Over. My. Cold. Dead. Body. Clown." Ivy yelled back, bracing herself for what was to come.

"Oh, I was hopping you'd say that." Laughed The Joker happily, as he flung a card at Ivy.

Ivy, expecting it dived behind the bed. The card went whizzing past but then arched and came back at her, Ivy panicked and ran.

"HA Ha Ha, I had them modified so they have similar properties to Batsie's stupid batarangs, there's nowhere to run.

Ivy realised he was right, a moment too late as one clipped her on the ankle sending her tumbling across the floor.

Ivy summoned up her strength and let out a telepathic signal too her plants, but got nothing in return,

Something beeped in The Jokers pocket as he slowly walked over to Ivy intent on finishing the job.

"No use trying to contact your tree friends Ivy, Me and my henchmen have already seen to that." He laughed.

"How?" Ivy stammered through grit teeth, the pain in her ankle unbearable, she didn't even have the stomach to look at it.

"Quite easy really. The Joker began. "Implanted a Bug in Harleys costume then kicked her out knowing shed come straight here."

"My bestest friend in the whole world." He stated mimicking Harley's voice. "Or that's what I thought until I listened to you two last night, I'd have to say it didn't surprise me."

"You bastard!" Ivy yelled.

"Oh come now Pamela, your last resort is name calling" he laughed, "I've got you cornered and about to kill you and you decide to do that? I thought that was below you, Oh well at least your 'GIRLFRIEND" can watch you bleed to death." He giggled as he threw the card at Ivy."

"No!" a voice yelled and in a blur of black and red Harley launched herself in front of Ivy, the card nicking her neck, Harley crashed to the ground and groaned.

The Joker just stared for a moment then spoke. "What a harsh twist of events but no matter, she was disposable" he nervously giggled as he noticed the murderous look directed at him from Ivy, then brushed it off. "You now have a choice chase me now for revenge or try to save your "GIRLFRIEND'" he said, sneering at the last word. Then he was gone.

Ivy rushed over to Harley, blood flowing from her neck and with no plants at hand she knew Harley didn't have much time,

"Harls? Baby look at me." Ivy asked through a panicked voice that wasn't hers, tears streaming down her face. "I'm gunna try and get us to a hospital, they can save you."

Harley opened her mouth and the noise that came out could only barely be described as words, "Don't kid yourself Pammy it'll only make letting go worse."

"No! Ivy exclaimed "don't talk like that, what about last night, does that mean nothing too you, I love you Harls, I need you without you I'm nothing."

Harley raised a bloodied hand and brushed the tears from Ivy's eyes and face. Her voice came out rasping, "Don't do this to yourself Pamela, and don't tear yourself apart because of this, we're criminals remember, this- was- bound- to- happen- eventually-" Harley rasped , eyebrows fluttering.

"No! Not yet! Please, just stay with me a bit longer Baby, come on Harley stay with me." Ivy begged.

"One- Last- Kiss- Goodbye." Harley wheezed.

"Anything Baby, Anything." Ivy sobbed as she learnt in.

The kiss was short but sweet, it summed up Harley and Ivy's relationship, their friendship their love and everything in between. And when Ivy broke the kiss Harley was gone. She sat crying for ages clutching the body of her only friend, her only lover, never wanting to let her go. A dense, thick cloud surrounded Ivy and pulled her under, smothering her, pulling her away from Harley away from everything, till she was falling, down… down… down…


	6. Chapter 6

Ivy sat up screaming the horror of the nightmare rattling around her brain, it seemed so real, and yet here she was sitting up in her bed dripping with sweat and she blushed at thought, something else. She looked around at the not destroyed room, it seemed moments ago that the Joker had barged in and murdered Harley, who died in Ivy's arms, but it had just been a dream and that means Ivy thought with a sigh, the whole thing must have been a dream. She goes to get up but falls back on her bed. Shocked she comes to the realisation that the nightmare has left her mentally and physically drained. She settles back down under the covers afraid to fall asleep as her thoughts drift back to Harley, Ivy sighs and grins with the little energy she has left she slips her hand under the covers.

The roof suddenly explodes sending debris and a giant cloud of dust raining down on very frightened and shocked Ivy.

"Joker," her brain screamed at her, she went to fling herself out of her bed as a giant chunk of room came crashing down on her leg, she let out a gasp and curved back in pain, not having the energy to summon any plants big enough to help her she laid back grimacing and waited. She didn't have to wait long.

-Batman had been dealing with a small armed robbery when his Bat-Communicator buzzed urgently, he placed his hand to the side of his mask and pressed a button that patch the link into his head piece.

The voice of Alfred buzzed in his ear. "Sorry to bother you sir but Bat-Sensors and Cameras have picked up strange going ons, over at the old warehouse estate, particularly the old fertiliser company.

Batman was already speeding there in the Batmobile before Alfred could suggest he investigate.

"The plants seem to be going crazy over their Master Wayne," Alfred informed him via a screen in the Batmobile, as Bruce brought up another video screen that showed several angles of the fertiliser building.

"I see what you mean." Bruce replied, as he watched the plants on the screen. "Ivy is definitely pissed off at something."

The face of Nightwing suddenly filled the screen. "Do you need any help?" he asked eagerly.

Bruce just stared at the screen. He had strictly told them not…but if Dick was there…

"Where are Tim and Barbara," He demanded.

Dick seemed taken aback, mentally kicking himself for bringing it up. A blush had started to appear on his cheeks. "Ummmm," he began. "They're um, asleep."

The blush didn't go unnoticed. "If I find them in the same room when I get back there will be hell to pay." Bruce growled at the screen before slamming it closed.

He shook his head, Tim and Barbara had been getting rather 'close' which each other over the past two years, Alfred had told him to let them be and that it was a part of 'growing up' and Batman let them be, well, that was until just months after Barbara's 18th he had found them in the same bed. He was so furious with them he grounded them from being Robin and Batgirl for a month and had to call in Dick. But that had been half a year ago. And now… he shook the thoughts out of his head. Not now. There was a mission at hand.

A beeping coming from the control panel beeped signalling he was approaching his destination.

Back in his mask Batman looked at the large plants flailing wildly out the front of the fertilizer company, it was if they were in a panicked state yet they didn't attack which Batman found very curious as he entered the building.

It wasn't hard to find Ivy's hideout in the almost bare warehouse, cleverly hidden in the back corner under a pyramid of fertilizer crates. Batman started to place explosives, when he thought otherwise, started silently drilling a hole in the concrete using a prototype tool based off of Superman's heat vision, once he had finished he dropped a small orb the size of a ball-bearing in it and took a step back, fiddling with controls on his gauntlet. The ball twitched and uncurled, transforming into a Bat-Spider, a remote control robot that acts similar to a normal spider except it can use telecommunications, infrared and sonar as well as other things.

The Bat-Spider crawled down the small hole and into Ivy's lair, using the Bat-Spider's night vision he found Ivy easily, she appeared to be in bed sound asleep but what actually worried him was her pulse, it was unusual even for Ivy, it was going 195 beats per minute and she was shaking uncontrollably, out of actual concern Batman was about to blow the hatch to get to her when there were several crashes from outside, he checked the cameras, the plants were falling over puzzled he looked back on the Bat-Spider's camera screen and realised that Ivy's heart rate was back to 'normal' she had awoke. Batman watched the screen as Ivy looked around panicking, and then lay back on the bed, her heart beat rising slightly as she put her hand… Batman slammed the screen down, a blush forming on his cheeks for what he could have just witnessed.

Batman sighed she must be shaken up by whatever happened and she was… his brain told him not to think about it, but was he seriously about barge in like this she was a villain after all, he sighed again, and composed himself putting on the 'mask' that was the Dark Knight as he pushed the button.

He landed with a dull thud and emerged from the dust Batclaw in one hand and a Batarang in the other, the Dark Knight looked around menacingly, observing his surroundings. Ivy let out a little gasp; at least it wasn't the Joker but still, the Batman had her and she was powerless against her.

Batman noticed her current position and a little of his mask fell away, he walked over to her and went to help her, Ivy instinctively, disregarding her current position, tried to put as much space between her and the Dark Knight, but let out a gasp as pain shot through her leg but that didn't sway her to continue as she was until he did something that shocked both her and himself. He put a calming hand on her shoulder and told her to relax and that he was going to help her. Ivy was hesitant but she obliged, she lay back and let Batman lift the boulder off her leg she was amazed at the fact the weight of it didn't seem to bother him.

Ivy went to get up but stopped, she wasn't sure if it was her leg which was throbbing uncontrollably or this curiousness of why the Dark Knight turned around so abruptly. She looked down and let out a gasp and blush, she was only wearing, blushing deeper, her red and black panties, her wet, no, soaked red and black panties, a tear came to her eye,they made her think of Harley, she thought, but pushed the thought away at the situation at hand, Batman had seen her practically naked. Ivy nearly slapped herself when she felt a grin creep onto her mouth, normally she would say some smart ass comment but she was far too exhausted, she picked up her incredibly dusty silk nightie and put it on.

Feeling awkward she reached out an arm for Batman's shoulder but hesitated, instead she quietly cleared her throat. Batman for the first time was unsure to think let alone do, so hesitantly he turned around; he had to bite his lip because what he saw wasn't any better to what he had seen previous.

"Well, at least she's covered." He thought, he was about to go when his conscience kicked in, he couldn't let the inmates see her, let alone the guards, she was a criminal yes, but she didn't deserve that fate, no one did.

"Go change. Now!" He said through gritted teeth.

He walks away without another word and goes and stands in front of the smashed television, leaving Ivy to change into her green leafy leotard. She limps over and once again clears her throat. Batman ready this time looks out of the corner of his eye before turning.

"Better." He says with a slight nod, he then wraps an arm around Ivy, both blushing, and shoots a grapple up above his head which pulls both him and her out of Ivy's now destroyed place.

Ivy was then walked, well in her case limped to the Batmobile, she climbed inside and soon Batman was seated beside her, his 'mask' back on. The large car's wheels screeched as they took off to Arkham. They were barely 500m down the road when flipped a red leaver on the dashboard which resulted in a large explosion behind them, Ivy didn't need to turn around to know what happened, Batman had blew up her hideout to stop her returning when she escaped again, this always happened but Ivy still had to turn to look away tears formed in her eyes and her thoughts drifted to Harley. Batman's mask remained carved like stone but underneath was a storm of emotion. The Batmobile was fast but it was going to be another twenty minutes before they got to Arkham.

Meanwhile on the other side of town four purple and orange vans raced away from a bank they had just robbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first of I know Batman seems a little OOC but I wanted to make him a little kinder and I guess fatherly towards Tim, Dick and a little towards Barbara.
> 
> I also wanted to mention when I wrote about his 'mask' the song "Let It Go" from Frozen kept playing in my mind.
> 
> But of course please tell me what you think about my version of the Batman. Have I made him a little too kind?


	7. Chapter 7

The four purple and orange vans raced away from a bank they had just robbed before the authorities had been notified. Two of these cars were filled with the belongings of the entire bank, the rear van contained a handful of goons and the lead car, contained a driver and the inseparable duo of the Joker and Harley Quinn as well the belongings of the visitors who visited the bank this evening.

"These heists are getting too easy!" The Joker whined. "I mean Bats didn't show his face and he always is the life of the party."

"It's okay Jokey." Harley coos at him putting her head down in his lap, "at least I didn't stuff up this time." Her voice had a hint of worry in it.

Right on cue the van's engine began whining and spluttering.

"Err, Boss." The driver began, "she's out of gas."

"How. Troublesome." Joker giggled as he looked down at Harley, his smile widened, if that was at all possible, "I thought you were supposed to put gas in the tank. What happened? He asked, faking sympathy.

"I- I don't, I j-just." she began to get worried were this was heading.

The van gave one last splutter and died.

The Joker turned wild as the three of you got out, "sorry? You're just sorry?

His hand lashed out and struck her fast but hard, she stumbled, dazed at what had just happened her hand went to her hot stinging cheek, eyes watering.

"Sorry just doesn't cut it this time Harley baby." He cooed mockingly at her.

Her eyes widened as The Joker lashed out and grabbed her pigtails, pulling the screaming and now crying girl with him. The other three vans had pulled up.

"You and you." Yelled at two goons, the pointed at the broken down van, "gather up the cash and put it in the empty van." They nodded to The Joker and set out quickly.

"Where is the driver of my van?" The Joker demanded.

"R-Right here sir," the goon stammered, afraid of what was coming and he had every reason too. The Joker raised his free hand and shot him in the head, he went to clutch his head but fell to the ground. No one bothered to check him, when the Joker was in a mood like this few survived.

"We need two other volunteers, to help 'lighten' the load" The Joker said smiling kindly, no body moved. "No one? Ok then." Two more gun shots were heard followed but sickly thuds.

Sticking his gun back in his pocket he 'tsk'd' as he adjusted his flower lapel, "three bullets wasted, I could have used the on Batsie." He was seriously upset, until he remembered Harley still squirming in his hand. "And you Harley, turning back to her, I have a special present to give you when we get home." He said with a fake tenderness.

Harley's eyes went wide with fear as she pleaded "No, please, I haven't healed properly since last time." But her pleas fell on death ears.

Joker dragged her in the back of the van but not before spraying her with his flower lapel he made sure he set had set to sleep not kill, he wanted to make sure she didn't miss her surprise.

END OF PART I


End file.
